


Absolution

by YumeArashi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, Guilt, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: Technically a side-story toOn the Importance of Communication, takes place the morning after the Trouble.  But you could read this as the aftermath to any Trouble where the boys weren't able to help Audrey for some reason.





	Absolution

As Audrey got ready for the day she watched her boys watching her, glancing at the mirror to see them sneaking looks as they got dressed as well.  She went over to where they were sitting beside one another on the bed, pulling socks and shoes on.  “Okay, what’s eating you two?”

“Nothing,” Duke gave her a quick, charming - and entirely false - smile.

Nathan regarded her seriously for a moment before asking, “Have any trouble sorting this out yesterday?”

“Not at all,” She reassured him with a smile.  “I was able to track down our lovelorn Troubled person and we had a talk, that was all.  Easiest Trouble I ever dealt with.”  She studied their looks of relief and added, “Are you two feeling guilty?  Is that what this is about?”

“Weren’t there for you,” Nathan admitted quietly.

Duke looked embarrassed.  “It could’ve been dangerous,” he mumbled defensively.  “Would’ve been good for you to have had backup.”

“We’re partners.  Should’ve had your back,” Nathan agreed.

“We wouldn’t have been a damn bit of good if things had gone south,” Duke added unhappily.

Audrey put a hand on their shoulders and drew them close, the two men slipping off the bed and onto their knees as they wrapped their arms around her and rested their heads against her stomach.

“We’re sorry,” Nathan mumbled against her.

“We shouldn’t have let you down,” Duke said glumly.

“My sweet boys,” Audrey smiled, stroking their hair. “You didn’t let me down.  No, hush, let me finish,” she added as they both opened their mouths to object, petting them like puppies until they settled back down. 

She cupped Nathan’s cheek, and he looked up at her.  “Nathan, sometimes in the line of duty an officer goes down, and their partner covers for them.  That’s law enforcement.  Next time it might be me taking a blow to the head and you pulling my fat out of the fire, who knows?  We don’t keep score and we don’t assume or assign blame for getting knocked out of the fight.  Being partners means the weight of the world is not on your shoulders alone.  Okay?”

Nathan nodded with a soft sigh, the tense line of his body relaxing at the absolution.  He rested his cheek against her hip, looking up at her with quiet adoration.

She smiled and tapped him on the nose playfully before turning her attention to Duke.  Unlike Nathan, he wouldn’t meet her eyes when she gently tilted his face up towards her, but left his gaze downcast.

“Oh, Duke.  You always talk about how you don’t care and the Troubles aren’t your problem and you’re only looking out for yourself, and yet here you are taking on guilt for something that you didn’t even do wrong.”

“It wasn’t about the Trouble.  It was about you,” Duke mumbled, closing his eyes as she combed her fingers through his hair.

Audrey gave him a thoughtful look.  “You know, I’m not sure how much of your talk you honestly believe and how much of it is just armor against the world, but I do know that you are selfless and brave and noble and that anyone who doesn’t see it is a fool.”

“Audrey, c’mon,” he whined, burying his face in her shirt to hide how red it was.

“I mean every word,” she told him, gently but firmly.  “Every time I’ve asked, and more than a few times I haven’t even needed to, you’ve helped.  I’ve see you run into danger to rescue kids, I’ve seen you go up against horrors to protect Nathan or me, I’ve seen you care so much for this town that was so cruel to you – and care so much more for me and Nathan.  Duke, look at me,” she coaxed.  Reluctantly he raised his eyes, and the disbelief in them broke her heart.  “You are a good man, Duke Crocker,” she told him fiercely.  “I don’t care what anyone else says, I know the truth.  There isn’t a day that goes by when I – and Nathan too – don’t appreciate and value and feel grateful for everything you do for us and for Haven.”

The dark eyes filled with tears and this time Audrey let him turn away, hiding his face against her once more.  He didn’t reply in words but he hugged her close, not fiercely tight but as carefully as though she were the most precious thing in the world to him.

Nathan reached over and squeezed Duke’s shoulder in silent support.  Behind her Audrey could feel Duke reach for Nathan’s other hand and tangle their fingers together, tugging enough to jostle Nathan so that he would know.

She held her boys close, stroking their hair and murmuring gentle affection, watching them soak it in as if they needed it to live.  Soon she’d have to gently detach them and finish getting ready for work, but not yet.

Just a little longer.


End file.
